De tout et de rien
by Camillette la Chouette
Summary: Un recueil de drabbles HP, plus ou moins longs, plus ou moins slash. Humour, amour, émotion à la carte !
1. Un tel danger DMxRL K

Voici le premier drabble d'une série qui en comporte pour l'instant six. Je publierai toutes les semaines, à un ou deux jours près.

Tous un peu slash, évidemment ! Donc si le genre ne vous convient pas, ne vous forcez pas ^^

Et évidemment : patamoi, touta JKR.

----------------------------------

Un tel danger : Draco x Remus, K, humour

* * *

**Un tel danger**

Draco ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux. Remus avait encore recommencé !

Malgré tous ses avertissements, contre ses multiples mises en garde, il avait recommencé.

Draco ne comprendrait sans doute jamais pourquoi il le faisait mais Remus, lui, semblait vraiment apprécier cela.

Alors qu'il en suffoquait presque d'indignation et se précipitait vers lui, un coin de son cerveau enregistra cependant l'air bienheureux de son amant.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de s'écrier, dès qu'il fut arrivé à sa hauteur :

- Non mais ça ne va pas, Remus ! Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il ne fallait pas faire ça. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! A croire que tu ne te rends pas compte du risque. Tu oublies que des gens tiennent à toi et ne veulent pas te perdre.

Remus ouvrit paresseusement les yeux, et répondit d'un ton doux :

- Drago, ce n'est qu'un bain de soleil.

Le plus jeune faillit en rester bouche bée, mais se reprit.

- Mais ça brule ! Tu vas changer de couleur, devenir tout marron. Et en plus ça fait des rides !

Constatant que son amant ne se calmerait pas, Remus se leva à contrecœur du drap posé dans l'herbe, et le prit dans ses bras.

- Draco, mon ange, je suis déjà plein de rides. J'ai même des tas de cicatrices. Et plus que tout, j'aime être au soleil quand il tape. Alors j'en profite.

- Mais tu es censé être en lien avec la lune, geignit Draco.

Remus rit aux arguments de son compagnon.

Puis il l'embrassa et le tira vers lui, sur le drap où il se rallongea. Il coucha Drago à ses côtés, posa une mais à plat sur son torse et ordonna :

- Savoure.

Et Draco, comme à chaque fois, resta à côté de celui qu'il aimait. Il le sentait presque ronronner à la chaleur du soleil.

Pour Remus, il voulait bien changer _un peu_ de couleur.

-----------------------------------------

* * *

Verdict ?

Ce serait sympa de me donner des commentaires, pour que je puisse améliorer les suivants si besoin ^^

* * *


	2. L'épicier du quartier SSxHP K

Voici le deuxième drabble d'une série qui en comporte pour l'instant six. Je publierai toutes les semaines, à un ou deux jours près. Et je suis très en retard, sorry...

Tous un peu slash, évidemment ! Donc si le genre ne vous convient pas, ne vous forcez pas ^^

Et évidemment : patamoi, touta JKR.

----------------------------------

L'épicier du quartier : Severus x Harry, K, romance, UA

* * *

**L'épicier du quartier**

Severus se renfrogna. Il était midi moins cinq, c'est-à-dire l'heure de la fermeture moins cinq, et un client venait d'entrer dans la boutique.

Severus le regarda, en priant pour qu'il ne reste pas trop longtemps.

Au moins, il était sexy, apprécia-t-il silencieusement.

---

Voyant que le jeune homme brun semblait un peu perdu, il posa la question rituelle :

- Bonjour Monsieur. Puis-je vous être utile ?

Le client se tourna vers lui, l'air soulagé et un peu intimidé.

- Oui, je vous remercie. Je reçois un homme chez moi ce soir, et je voudrais le séduire et l'exciter.

---

Snape masque sa surprise te répondit d'un ton très neutre et professionnel.

Ce petit brun n'y allait pas par quatre chemins ! Il se serait bien vu à la place de l'invité de la soirée. Il était célibataire depuis bien trop longtemps...

Il se contenta cependant de le conseiller du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Pour son homme : le gingembre pour le réchauffer, les clous de girofle pour piquer sa curiosité, la cannelle pour l'envouter, la muscade et le poivre pour le faire frissonner, le sucre et la vanille pour l'adoucir et le faire fondre. Le cacao pour l'achever.

En parlant, il avait l'impression que son client ne le quittait pas de ses impressionnants yeux verts.

Il repartit avec un stock d'épices suffisant pour attacher n'importe quel amant dans son lit.

---

Severus ferma la boutique en retard ce midi-là, mais il se dit que ça en valait la peine. Il aurait aimé que ce client revienne.

Peu de temps avant la fermeture du soir, c'est un coursier qui vint le déranger alors qu'il servait une cliente habituelle. Severus ouvrit le message, curieux.

_Je vous regarde depuis des semaines sans oser vous parler. _

_Aujourd'hui, je prends mon courage à deux mains, et je vous confesse mon attirance. _

_Voudriez-vous diner avec moi, ce soir ? J'ai de quoi vous réchauffer, vous faire frissonner, vous envouter, vous faire fondre. _

_Laissez-moi tenter de vous séduire. _

_Harry_

_

* * *

_Verdict ?


End file.
